Grass type
The type (くさタイプ Kusa taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. Grass-type Pokémon are usually calm, pacifistic, and like to take care of flowers, plants and nature itself, but are also great fighters and can poison, paralyze or put targets to sleep. Most of the times, the Pokémon have part of a plant, thus their growth is really similar to that of a plant. Some of them also grow berries, flowers and leaves, and many of them can control their growth. Grass-type Pokémon usually have combinations with the Bug and Poison types. The last one is because many plants are poisonous. The Grass type is the type that has most weaknesses (along with Rock). The best type moves a Grass-type Pokémon can learn is Rock, because it covers 4 of its 5 weaknesses (Bug, Fire, Flying and Ice). Famous Grass-type Pokémon Trainers include Erika, fourth Gym Leader of the Kanto region; Gardenia, a Gym Leader of Sinnoh; Cilan, a Gym Leader in Unova; and Ramos, Gym Leader of the Kalos region. Grass-type moves *There are 37 Grass-type moves. **In Generation I, 10 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 8 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 4 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 4 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Other moves stand out. **10 moves are of the type. **13 moves are of the type. **14 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Clever moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **7 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. **8 moves don't have this categorization. List of Grass-type moves Effectiveness of Grass-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , , , , , and . Weaknesses and resistances of the Grass type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Known Grass-type Pokémon Trainers Grass-type Pokémon 85 Pokémon are Grass type. (11.83% of all Pokémon) Pure Grass-type Pokémon 33 Pokémon are pure Grass type. (41.77% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Primary Grass-type Pokémon 34 Pokémon are primary Grass type. (40.51% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Secondary Grass-type Pokémon 18 Pokémon are secondary Grass type. (17.72% of the Grass-type Pokémon) Mega Evolved Grass-type Pokémon Relations with other types *They're strong against the type because plants absorb minerals from it and open through the ground using their roots. *They're strong against the type because plants can crack stones and rocks using their roots. *They're strong against the type because plants absorb water for their own benefit. *They're weak against the type because insects eat plants. *They're weak against the type because fire can easily burn plants. *They're weak against the type because many birds eat parts of plants (like fruits and leaves). *They're weak against the type because plants don't resist frosts and most of the times die. *They're weak against the type because poison is used to exterminate unwanted herbs. It could also be said that Poison represents pollution and Grass the nature, and nature is damaged thanks to pollution. *They're resistant against the type because plants are made of materials that don't conduct electricity, like wood. Also, plants divert electricty to the ground. *The type resists them because plants can't degrade metals. *The type resists them because in ancient mythology, dragons were immune to forces of nature (Grass, Water, Electric and Fire). Trivia *All Grass-type starter Pokémon resemble a lizard/dinosaur of some sort. The exceptions are Chespin and its evolutions. *The Grass type has the most weaknesses of all types except for Rock, which it ties with. *The Grass type starter for the Kanto region, Bulbasaur, is the only basic stage duel typed starter Pokémon. Notes Category:Pokémon Types Category:Grass-type Pokémon